fearfandomcom-20200222-history
Strader Mk. VII
The Strader Mk. VII is the standard pistol used in F.E.A.R. 3. It is one of the first weapons that is obtainable, other than the knife. Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 3'' Most Armacham Technology Corporation infantries will have this as their secondary weapon if Paxton Fettel possesses them. The pistol's green iron sight will turn orange when pointed at an enemy or explosive. Due to having a very good sight picture, the pistol can be used out to longer ranges than a pistol would normally be used. Due to its larger caliber, a single bullet to the head will kill most standard Armacham soldiers, with two to three shots needed for Replicas and shotgun wielding Armacham soldiers. Ammo for the pistol is also found in copious amounts, so any player that chooses to keep the pistol as a sidearm will have very few problems with ammunition supply. However, as the enemies becomes tougher in later levels, the pistol's limited magazine size and inferior performance will put players at serious disadvantage against such enemies as the REV9 Powered Armor, the pistol will likely need to be replaced by more powerful or fully automatic weapons. Trivia *The Strader MK. VII seems to based on a mixture of the Jericho 941 and the Beretta 92. However given that the weapon is .40 S&W it is closer to the Beretta 96. *The 12 round magazine capacity is correct for a real life medium sized .40 caliber pistol. *It is the first metal framed pistol in the Fear series, as the AT-14 and Seegert ACM46 pistols from FEAR and FEAR 2 were polymer framed. * Along with the knife and the S-HV Penetrator, the Strader MK. VII is the only weapon in the game with no printing stamped or printed on it. * It's not known what device gives the weapon "friendly-enemy recognition" capability, since the iron sight will change color while pointed at opponents, but it also changes color when aimed at explosives. * Only the Armacham Phase Caster and Phase Commander will not be carrying the Strader Mk. VII as a sidearm if possessed by Fettel. * 20 kills with the Strader Mk. VII will complete the "Pop Gun" challenge that grants the player 4500 points. * This is the Point Man's startout weapon for most Intervals. Also he seems to carry it all the time, as he is occasionally wielding it in cutscenes. * The pistol is player's startout weapon in Contration and F**king Run! mode in multiplayer, In the latter gamemode, this pistol is very likely to be discarded at once for better weapons, also there are no pistol ammo in all three maps, thus its pointless to keep it. * In Interval 08, the pistol will have unlimited reserve ammunition. Due to this, and the fact that the Creep will frequently attack the player here, it is unwise to swap out the pistol for another weapon in this instance. Gallery Handgun.jpg|Pistol concept art. Point Man reloading the Strader Mk. VII.jpg|Point Man reloading the Strader Mk.VII Pistol. es:Strader Mk. VII Category:Weapons Category:F.E.A.R. 3 Weapons Category:Handguns